Draft:World11
Give your world a tagline! World Background Aiahuaska is a land of geological extremes. The northern hemisphere consists soley of a vast ice ocean, speckled with fortified archipelagos that serve as ports for the ferocious bands of ice pirates that rule the seas. The southern hemisphere hold three distinct continents: the Askarri wastes, a jungle continent and a third type of neat and intense adventurous land. Life on Aiahuaska is difficult at best. Population centers are few and far between, creating isolated cultures whose only interaction with the others comes in the form of stories brought by the traveling merchant caravans and their mercenary escorts. The civic seat of the planet is a dusty, lawless outpost known as the End of the Line; inconspicuous on the global scale but for the MetaRail platform that runs through the edge of town. People don't often intend to come to Aiahuaska, but those that wander tend to find themselves stepping off the train into the blistering desert sun. Not just people, but all sorts of unwanted or mislaid items seem to wash up at the platform, to be snatched up by sharp but unknowning eyes, or else to be buried in the yellow sands. Meta Prime Station City End of the Line is a shabby, decrepit bastion of civilization in an otherwise hostile world. Even so, travelers are more likely to find hostility over civility on these streets. Long story short, it's a lil Old West style town. With a space train. Regions There are four distinct regions on Aiahuaska. *Ice Oceans : Tons of ice. Pirates. Little island chains that get raided back and forth by the pirates. *Askarri Wastes : Northern desert where End of the Line is. Bisected by the Askarri mountain range, which has snow on top all year round despite the rest of the continent being like a huge unmanagable desert. The Southern desert is home to some nomad types and some insulated villages, the latter of which trade the local gemstones to the merchants in exchange for imported goods. *A Jungle Continent : Full of exciting things I'm sure. *Another place : Equally exciting. Cultures *Ice Pirates : Marauding bands of barbaric warlords on their freaking awesome steam warships busting up through the ice seas and landing on the shores and burninating the villages. *End of the Line Folks : Nobody trusts nobody. It's an uneasy peace, because if you've ended up here it's likely because you've got no where else to run. *Children of Aia : Dem village Meta Populi Locations are rounded out and developed through community discussion, rather than by a single authoritative entity. We call this meta. Meta is where the entity grows beyond what has been stated in their background. What notable personages have come from this world? How do the different factions view each other? What forces are at work, politically, spiritually, socially? Could established events possibly be read in a different way as to give a unique spin? THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS AN INVALID META. When using a character, please consider the Meta Prime first, as the creator's vision should warrant the respect. The following subcategories are reserved for ongoing discussion of the character as it lives through fic. Discussion General consensus about what has happened on this world and what could happen next. *Contributor One's Meta: : These are some thoughts a person has had. *Contributor Two's Meta: : These are some additional though sometimes conflicting thoughts another person has had. Misc Third party headcanon/loose facts. This may be trivia that doesn't fit in alongside any of the fully-formed metas. *Info 1 *Info 2 *Info 3 Bibliography Stories set on this world. Alphabetically Alphabetically by Author Art If applicable.